1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of bird feeders and, more particularly, to a hummingbird feeder having feeding ports with ornamental flowers made of soft plastic or rubber-type material to better simulate real flowers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hummingbird feeders have feeding ports with a small opening through which hummingbirds access nectar or nectar-like liquids stored in the feeder. Conventionally, these small openings are surrounded by an ornamental structure of hard molded plastic made to look like a flower in order to be attractive to hummingbirds. Such structures are very inflexible and, except for their appearance as seen by human beings, bear little resemblance to real flowers with their delicate petals from which hummingbirds naturally feed.
As shown in FIG. 1, prior art hummingbird feeders include those like that shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. D454,669 in which a three-dimensional ornamental flower is provided. Other styles are representatively depicted by U.S. Design Pat. No. D382,376, shown in FIG. 2, in which the flower is essentially two-dimensional and lays flat against the body of the feeder. In both of these feeder design types, the flower is made of an inflexible material, generally having a durometer reading of about 100 based on ASTM standard D2240 (Shore A scale). Such hardness is unnatural for hummingbirds.
Three-dimensional flowers of the type known in the prior art can also present some risk to the hummingbird arising from inadvertent contact with the hard petals. This can occur when several hummingbirds interact competitively for access to the feeder or to intimidate one another for control of the area surrounding the feeder.
Therefore, a need exists for a hummingbird feeder that is more natural in appearance and which more closely mimics real flowers in order to both attract more hummingbirds and ensure their safety while in the vicinity of the feeder.